


March Klance Prompts 2019

by tipitytap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Monthly Klance Prompts March 2019, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), canon complaint but like not really, canon compliant until season 3, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitytap/pseuds/tipitytap
Summary: March Klance prompt list that follows a semi-coherent/consistent storyline that is canon complaint until about half-way through season 3 (that's when I start having fun). Starts in Season 2 of the series where the pacing is quick, once we get to season 3 the pacing will begin to slow because I need a longer time frame to get my ideas out, etc etc.Or: In-universe Keith/Lance where it's basically the show but the storyline makes sense for them to fall in love. (Obviously the only thing you'd want in a fic)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm joining in on the parade so late, hope my writing is worth it! I should be working on other projects but... I don't care.

Day 1-Beginning

(Season 2, Post EP8, Pre EP9)

 

At first, Keith didn’t even know the boy existed. Granted, Keith didn’t remember much from his time at the Garrison - besides Shiro, of course. But Keith wasn’t too surprised when the loud-mouthed Latino boy confirmed that they used to be in the same class. Keith didn’t remember _anyone_ from his class, save for James. But he only remembered him because he was a dick, so at least Lance was on the better end of his Garrison class spectrum.

That didn’t last long, unfortunately.

* * *

“I was here first!”

“Do I look like I give a shit if you were here first? You didn’t grab the last tea bag when you could, you can only blame yourself,” Keith wheezes, his patience quickly depleting. Lance makes some obnoxious whining noise before making his advances on Keith’s mug. He slides it across the counter, out of Lance’s reach, and he groans - the sound like nails on a chalkboard.

“You could at least let me have one sip!” Lance insists, yanking on Keith’s t-shirt sleeve. He immediately shoulders away from Lance before circling his hands around the pleasantly warm mug protectively, as if to say _try me, bitch_. Lance rolls his eyes dramatically before making his way to the dining table. Keith’s shoulders drop as he heaves out an incredulous sigh, picking up the mug delicately.

Making his way over to the dining table for breakfast, he can feel the eyes of his fellow teammates watching him. One, in particular, be a piercing set of ocean blue eyes - or are they more sapphire? Keith never really had enough time to pay attention to it. Not that he _wanted_ to pay attention to it. 

Settling down in the seat beside Lance (and yes, purely just to titillate him) he blows softly on the warm cup of tea. He sets it to the side before poking around at the breakfast before him. It was created by Hunk and looked delicious (even if the colors were a little off-putting), and by no means does Keith want to insult Hunk by poking around at his food. In the shockingly long time (by now) Keith has known these cadets, he’s definitely picked up on Hunk’s passion and sensitivity. Keith recognizes the fact that Hunk isn’t the type of guy to take things to heart - but still. Then again, Keith was never much of a people-person. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t try to pay attention. Might as well try to have some sort of human contact, even if it wasn’t direct. In the end - Keith wasn’t hungry and didn’t want to insult Hunk by poking around at his food.

Lance, apparently, was feeling quite the contrary. Keith watches in only slight disgust as Lance shovels down the food in large gulps, his utensil clanking against the plate.

“You hungry there, man?” Hunk asks, an amused smirk on his lips. Lance shakes his head and a comedically timed piece of food falls out of his mouth and onto his plate. At the movement, Lance’s cheeks flush and he swallows thickly before wiping his jacket sleeve over his mouth.

“You have the table manners of a five-year-old,” Keith grumbles quietly, turning back to his food. Lance’s eyes connect with the side of his head, like two lasers burning holes into his temple.

“Got something to say t’me, Mullet?” Lance sneers, crossing a defiant pair of arms over his chest.

Dramatically slamming his utensil onto his plate with a loud _clank_ , Keith turns to Lance with steam pumping out of his ears. “Yes, in fact, I do have something to say to you, Lance.” Keith repositions himself so that his chest is facing Lance, the other waiting patiently. “I don’t know who the hell fucked up so bad in parenting, but you are by far the least socially aware person I know. It’s - it’s like you don’t even register the fact that there are other people surrounding you! Whatever is up here - “ Keith gestures to Lance’s head as he says this, “ - seems to be completely empty. And I don’t know how the hell to get it through your thick skull - and believe me I’ve tried - that there are other people in this universe besides you!” Keith ends his statement by pointing an accusing finger at Lance, his amethyst eyes blazing. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been holding that in until it was out, but by now there was nothing he could do to take it back.

Lance stares back at him with saucer-wide eyes, his mouth ajar. Then all at once, the color drains from Lance’s bronze cheeks and he shoves himself away from the table. He clenches a stiff hand around the body of Keith’s mug before lifting it to his face and hacking a wad of spit into it, slamming it back down with finality. He shoves his chair aggressively into the table, causing the tea in Keith’s mug to slosh around. With that, he pivots on his heel and storms out of the room, the door anticlimactically _whooshing_ closed behind him.

Keith’s eyes remain trained on the now closed door for a moment before he turns back to look at his team. Shiro is still staring at the door, his mouth agape. Hunk has his hands clasped over his mouth, seeming to have a staring contest with the same point in space that Shiro is looking at. Allura has her forehead in her palm, messaging her fingers into her forehead. And Pidge is biting the inside of her cheeks, keeping her attention on the thumbs she’s fiddling with.

Keith’s glad he got all the weight of his complaints off his chest, but now it’s like someone threw a ton of bricks at him.

“To say that escalated quickly would be the understatement of the century,” Pidge finally quips, effectively breaking the silence. There’s a hushed murmur of agreement (save for Allura - who’s still having a mental breakdown).

Keith sheepishly makes eye-contact with Shiro once the man looks away from the door and Shiro’s strong, dark gaze eats away at Keith’s skin, causing him to shrink away (if only slightly). “Keith,” he begins, his tone much gentler than his gaze.

Immediately Keith begins apologizing hastily. “I - I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me, and it was stupid. And I just - God, what the hell - I’m sorry, none of what I said was true, I mean yeah it was but like - not? I dunno, I-I used to feel like that about Lance but I don’t anymore and I guess it was just bottled up for so long and I’m stressed and angry and it just sorta came out and - “

Holding out an open palm, Shiro silences Keith. “Woah there, slow down.” At this, Allura finally lifts her forehead from her palm, staring at Keith with eyes as rigid as diamonds. “We’re not the ones you should be apologizing too,” Shiro finishes as he puts his hand down. Pidge and Hunk nod along with him, their expression awkward.

“This sucks,” Keith hisses, rolling his head back onto the back of his chair. “I didn’t… I’m just really stressed right now. And Lance just really knows how to push my buttons at the worst time…” Hunk pats Keith’s bicep in faux comfort (at least he’s trying).

“We get it, man, we know that’s just stuff from the past,” Hunk says comfortingly. His voice is always so warm and full, even if it is dripping with discomfort and awkwardness. Keith is pretty sure that it’s impossible to dislike Hunk, and anyone who does is clinically insane.

“Yeah, we might, but Lance _doesn’t_ ,” Pidge butts in, giving Keith a firm but not harsh look. “It’s pretty clear you’re not the best communicator, but we know that if you apologize Lance will listen. Even if it does take a while,” Pidge shrugs as she says this, but the point lands. Keith needs to do something.

And if he fails trying - than what the hell?


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith begrudgingly asks for Lance's forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter just made me hyped up for writing more in the future :D

Day 2-Flowers

(Season 2, Pre EP11, Post EP10)

 

So, Keith may or may not have screwed up real bad the other day.

Okay, he _did_ , and his little outburst had more consequences than he was prepared for.

Not only was Lance livid with him, but he also wouldn’t even look at him. Let alone give him the time of day to apologize. So in other words, Keith is in _deep shit_. Lance’s silent treatment (and ignore treatment?) has been affecting the rest of the team as well. Allura had recommended they try the mind meld activity on the training deck, but it ended just about as successfully as it did the first time they ever tried.

“This is stupid,” Lance groans, his eyes screwed shut as he focuses on moving Blue to form Voltron. There are a few grunts in reply, and Keith’s psyche suddenly floods with unidentifiable negative emotions. After a bit of thinking, he decerns that most of it is frustration, mixed with impatience, anxiety, and - this one’s more apparent than the rest - sorrow. The last one is glaringly Lance and the ton of bricks in Keith’s chest drops down to his stomach. 

“Maybe we should take a break for now,” Shiro announces, grimacing as he takes off his headgear.

“Yeah, all this negativity is making me feel like I held in a sneeze,” Hunk confirms, unhooking himself and lifting from his seat on the floor. Pidge nods in enthusiastic agreement as she stands up beside Hunk, stretching her arms above her head for her back to let out a satisfying _pop_ , before letting her arms hang down loosely off her shoulders.

Lance rubs his fingers over his eyes before making his way over to his two friends - something Keith couldn’t call himself, unfortunately - when Allura walks in.

“What are you doing?” She scolds, her arms crossed over her chest. “You’re supposed to be forming Voltron, not dilly-dallying like a lost pack of Yalmors!” Keith was really starting to get sick of the Yelmor analogy.

“We’re just taking a small break,” Shiro replies calmly. “We’ve been having a difficult time forming Voltron, and everyone’s starting to get annoyed.”

“Again, like holding in a sneeze,” Hunk adds.

“Right, so maybe you could let them off the hook for this one?” Shiro has now acquired his diplomat tone as he talks to Allura. She opens her mouth to reply until Lance buts in.

“Don’t ‘let us off the hook for this one’ because it’s clearly _someone’s_ fault,” Lance sneers, side-eyeing Keith from across the training deck. The raven-haired boy just rolls his eyes theatrically in response but somewhere deep-rooted in his gut is a feeling of guilt. Lance kinda right, it _was_ partly Keith’s fault. However…

“Don’t act like you’re not making the situation worse, Lance,” Keith replies sternly. He briefly locks eyes with Lance’s - the latter’s clouded over and dull - before Lance turns away from him, giving him both the metaphorical and literal cold shoulder. “Seriously? You just like proved my points right there!” Keith huffs, exasperated.

Shaking her head, Allura walks over to Lance and grabs him by his jacket hood. He yelps in surprise when Allura yanks him over to be facing Keith. “You two are going to fix your petty argument by the end of the day. I don’t care how you do it, and all I really care about is if Lance is talking to Keith by then. But you are paladins of Voltron, and it is required that you communicate. So _do it_ or face consequences. Am I understood?” Allura tone is harsh and one Keith is unfortunately familiar with. There’s a bit of hesitance before Keith nods confidently and Lance nods reluctantly, causing Allura to look at least a little pleased. “Alright,” she begins as she turns to the rest of the team. “We will be arriving in Domoter in about a dobosh, get to your hangars at once.”

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The team had been on Domoter for about half a varga. Precious time Keith could have been spending trying to _communicate_ with Lance, and instead spent looking around at the plant life with Pidge. Keith had always loved nature, it’s always peaceful and secluded from people. Pidge enjoyed the plant life for far different reasons but Keith didn’t really care. He just wanted to relax.

Allura and Shiro were off with the Domoterians’ leader, discussing possible alliances, trades, and deals, all the stuff Keith was not very good at discussing. So instead he drifted away from them and landed with Pidge, who was at the time talking with an elderly Domoterian woman. Before then, Keith was just spending his time studying the Domoterian. They were tall and willowy, their skin smooth and typically colored in pale blues and purples. Their forearms and calves were larger than their biceps and thighs, their hands long and spindly. The Domoterian have long elf-like ears that droop down from their weight, and the hair on their head was reflective. They all seemed to have rounder faces with plump cheeks, and noses that are generously called noses (they were more of a little hill contour in the middle of their face where a normal nose would be). On their cheeks were freckles that resemble small fragments of glass that reflect off their face, similar to their hair. But by far Keith’s favorite feature of theirs was their large round eyes. The color in their irises and pupils seemed to be drained from them, leaving only a dull pale faded version of the original color.

“So,” Keith asks, delicately lifting up a deep midnight blue flower that seemed to have the universe in its petals. “Why do you have so many flowers anyway?” Bria - the name of the elderly Domoterian woman - practically glides over to Keith’s side.

“To be frank, it’s simply science,” she says, caressing one of the petals of the universe flower. “But the more fun answer is because the Domoterian have connected meaning to each of the flowers. They are all vastly different and connect with different people in certain ways. In a sense, we are bonded to the flowers that speak to us the most.”

Keith contemplates this for a moment. “You mean… bonded like how I’m bonded to Red?” He raises a questioning brow as Bria laughs fully, and when she composes herself she gives him a gentle smile.

“Not exactly, the flowers aren’t sentient the way your red lion is, but sometimes it really does feel like they have a soul.” Keith looks away from Bria to stare at the flower in his hand.

“What’s this one mean?” Keith asks finally.

“This particular species of flower is typically connected to feelings of acceptance and love, and in some cases apology or forgiveness.” At the last two words, Keith’s eyes shoot back up to Bria, his entire being buzzing.

“You wouldn’t mind if I took this one back with me, would you?” Keith asks, his tone turning sheepish when Bria gives him a wide-eyed look. It takes a moment for Keith’s question to settle in, but understanding floods into Bria’s features and her face softens.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” she answered, pushing the flower further into Keith’s hands. “Just make sure you let me know if the person you’re giving this to accepts your apology.”

“Wh-what, I wasn’t - “

Bria raises a brow at him and Keith shuts up quick. She doesn’t know the full story, so Keith has nothing to hide. “R-right uh… thanks for the flower.” Bria bows her head shallowly before waving Keith off, a smile quirked on her lips.

* * *

“There you are,” Keith huffs, out of breath. It took way longer than it should have to find Lance sitting at the base of a tree, watching the deep purple leaves dance above him. Lance barely even glances at Keith and his expression turns sour.

“What’s behind your back?” Is the first thing that Lance utters to Keith in a solid week or so. It’s better than nothing.

“You’ll find out in a bit but I just - I need to talk to you,” Keith says as calmly as he can.

“What, you gonna insult me some more cause I don’t wanna hear it,” Lance hisses, turning his body away from Keith.

Groaning, Keith drags himself over to Lance’s side before flicking his temple. “Listen to me, nitwit, I’m trying to apologize.” Lance barely glances back at him, and for the brief moment the two make eye-contact, Lance’s body stiffens up and he looks away.

“Just get it over with,” he practically whispers.

Keith doesn’t even bother suggesting the idea, so he straight up grabs Lance by his chin and forces Lance to look at him. “Listen, Lance. I’m sorry, _genuinely_ sorry. What I said was stupid and insensitive - “

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Shut up and let me finish,” Keith growls before his face softens. “I… you’ve proven to me time and time again that you’re not who I thought you were. I guess… I guess all those things were pent up or something, and you know that I’m really stressed right now. Finding out I’m part alien and all… so just… know what I said isn’t true. I guess I was just feeling really mean that day, and I said stupid things. I’m sorry.” Keith releases Lance’s chin slowly, and when his hand lands on his knee he pulls his other one from behind his back to reveal the universe flower. “Do you accept my apology?”

Lance stares at Keith with the same saucer-wide eyes he did when they had the original fight - except this time they’re full of wonder rather than shock and anger. He then tentatively takes the flower from Keith’s shaking hands, and Keith watches as Lance gently lines the petals with his fingers.

“Keith - ”

“Wait, before you say anything, let me just explain myself. You know I’m not really good at… saying things. If you don’t accept, that’s fine. But maybe try talking to Shiro or something cause I think he’d do a better job at articulating what happened yesterday than I can.” Keith pulls away from Lance slightly to sit on his knees, looking down at his hands to avoid having to see Lance as he contemplates this.

“Keith…” Lance begins quietly. “I - okay, yeah, I accept your apology.” Lance’s voice is hoarse as he says this, and Keith keeps his head hanging down. 

“Cool.”

“Keith?” Lance asks, gently shoving Keith’s bicep. Keith looks up to see Lance holding the flower up to him. “What was with the flower?”

Keith’s cheeks erupt in a bright red, and he averts his gaze. “I-I well uh - this Domoterian lady said that the flower symbolizes apology and forgiveness or something - I dunno, it’s stupid, I’m sorry if it was cheesy, I can take it back if you don’t want it - ”

“Woah woah, slow down Keith. I think you’ve talked more in the past five minutes than you have in your entire life,” Lance chuckles, an amused grin on his face. Keith swallows thickly, scratching behind his ear awkwardly. “And,” Lance continues. “It’s a beautiful flower. Thanks.”

“I - yeah, no problem.” Keith smiles crookedly causing Lance’s grin to widen. “Maybe we should go check on the rest of the team.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” Lance concludes, stretching his arms over his head casually. He heaves himself up from his spot on the forest floor, walking away from Keith in long strides. “But I guarantee you we’ll be back on out bullshit in like a day or two,” Lance calls with his head turned lazily to face Keith. Keith just frows, pursing his lips to the side. This obviously wasn’t the reaction Lance was looking for, as his shoulders deflate before he keeps on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might draw what the Domoterians look like and post it on my tumblr.


	3. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is dealing with the loss of Shiro - admittedly better than the paladins thought he would. That doesn't stop them from being worried, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry I posted this so late! I got sick and then school got in the way, sorry :/

Day 3-Desert

(Post Season 2, Pre Season 3)

 

Keith never really liked the desert. It was always so dry and _hot_ , and Keith’s the kind of person who’s body heat doesn’t regulate itself and he’s like the human equivalent of a radiator. But besides that, the desert always felt so lonely. There’s a reason it’s called the desert - it’s deserted. It’s empty and barren, and _lonely_. 

Don’t get Keith wrong, he likes being alone. But there’s a difference between being willingly alone and being lonely. He likes seclusion and isolation. That’s the exact reason he likes the forest. It feels full but closed off. It’s nice. The desert, however, is forever expanding. On all sides, there’s nothing but flat, sandy land and the angry sun beating down on his easily burnable skin. It’s so empty, and it makes him feel lonely yet… vulnerable.

To reiterate - the desert is lonely and he doesn’t like it. Done.

And now Keith feels like he’s right back to the one year in the desert, alone in his shack. Watching the sun emerge on the horizon, then having to endure an excruciatingly long and _lonely_ (there’s that word again) seventeen hours, before watching the sun melt back over the horizon again. He did this day in and day out.

He doesn’t even have a sun to watch anymore. 

* * *

“Give that back!” Lance shrieks are muffled by the distance, but it’s undeniably Lance. Keith dares a peak in the room only to see Hunk, Pidge, and Lance sitting adjacent to each other. Pidge is trying to grab a controller out of Lance’s grasp, and the character on the screen is dancing around wildly because of it. The game kinda looks like… space Mario Kart? Jesus, Keith hasn’t played that game in years.

“Guys, can you like _not_ ,” Hunk complains as Pidge gets pulled over his lap but Lance. “ _Pidge_.”

“What? Lance cheated and he deserves to be reprimanded,” Pidge sneers, her grip on Lance’s controller frim enough that her knuckles are turning white.

“Oh _come on_ , if anyone were to cheat it would be you! With all your hacking and - PIDGE!” Lance’s scream of outrage is ear-piercing as Pidge yoinks the controller out of Lance’s hand while he’s distracted talking.

“Guys - “

“You’re dead!” Lance snaps, but there’s no bite in his tone. He crawls across the floor and grabs Pidge by her wrists, despite both Pidge and Hunk’s vehement protests. She squirms and writhes until eventually Lance plucks the controller out of her hands and knocks on her head with it. Pidge kicks Lance’s thigh angrily but makes no more advances on the controller. Keith’s pretty sure Hunk won the race.

Keith roles his head back before letting it fall against the wall behind him, and he cautiously approaches the other doorway. The three teens are still yelling over each other, although now it’s mixed with fits of laughter, so they don’t even notice when Keith drags himself into the room.

Keith walks up behind them, his knees almost touching Hunk’s back, and that’s when they finally notice. They all jump (along with a little yelp from Lance) before relaxing. Though Lance still looks a little stiff, as to be expected.

“Oh, hey man!” Hunk greats cheerfully, his smile signaling the others to copy. He turns his body to face Keith’s better, craning his neck to look up at him. “What’s up?”

Keith averts his gaze, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I uhh… I just heard you guys while I was in the hallway. You were kinda loud…” Keith says through a half-closed mouth. Hunk eyeballs Lance and Pidge, and both of their smiles grow guilty.

Pidge scoots up so she’s beside Hunk. “You wanna play?” She asks.

Keith perks up. “What? Oh, I - no, it’s fine. I’ll just go,” Keith says awkwardly before turning away and starting for the door. Hunk and Pidge immediately start freaking out and run up beside him.

“You can stay dude!” Hunk says with mild panic in his voice. “You’ve been super down lately and just, it’s nice to see you up and about again. You can totally stay,” Hunk smiles and Pidge is nodding along enthusiastically. Keith purses his lips before nodding sheepishly, and he earns bright smiles from Hunk and Pidge in response.

“Y’know, we don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” Pidge offers as she sits back down on the floor beside Lance. Only then does Keith notice Lance has been avoiding looking at Keith. Weird.

“I… uh,” Keith rocks back on his heels. “I can just watch you guys,” The last thing Keith wants right now is a pity round of Mario Kart. Besides, his temper was at it’s worst right now. It was like his temper is a glass of water, and usually, it’s constantly filled about three-fourths of the way, but now? Now it was all the way full and it takes only one drop for that water to spill over the edge. Keith would rather not punch a wall over a video game, thank you very much.

Pidge shrugs, deciding that she’d rather not push it. Hunk gives Keith a worried look - one filled with concern for not a teammate, but a friend. Keith’s heart hurts.

Hunk sits down beside Pidge and they start another game. Keith backs away until his back is pressed against the wall. He silently watches and the three quickly escalate in noise as they play. It’s kinda… pleasant, to watch the chaotic trio. It looks like they’re supposed to be together. That even though they’re on edge because of Keith and… they still seem to find an equilibrium with each other. The only relationship Keith had like that was with Shiro…

Keith gets yanked out of his thoughts when he hears Lance yell angrily and cartoonishly throws his controller onto the floor. Almost immediately after they all burst into laughter and collapse in on each other. Evidently, Keith is utterly confused.

“Y’know what, maybe I should go,” Keith says quietly. They start to simmer down and Pidge peaks over Hunk’s head to look at Keith.

“Are you sure?” She asks, tapping her fingers against her thighs anxiously. “I don’t wanna leave you out or anything, ever since - “

Keith huffs, crossing his arms. “I’m _fine_ , I’ll just go now,” the glass is filling. Pidge purses her lips and looks away guiltily as if she knew she shouldn’t have said that.

“Keith, it’s not good to go through these things alone,” Lance finally speaks for the first time since Keith has come in here. Uncrossing his arms, Keith starts walking to the door. Keith can practically hear the frown in Lance’s voice as he tries desperately to convince Keith to stay. “Keith, you don’t have to make this difficult.”

Keith’s used to it. He’s dealt with everything alone.

The door closes behind him.

* * *

Keith paces around anxiously in his room, nothing distinctly making him anxious. He has his fingers laced behind his head, his elbows pointing outwardly and every so often he swings them forward like a fidgety little boy. 

Keith is starting to feel like he _is_ a little boy, considering how whiny he’s been lately.

_Useless, whiny, piece of shit little entitled Galra half-blooded fucker,_

Shaking his head violently, Keith stops pacing and lets himself fall into his wall. There’s a bone-shattering hollow _clang_ , and he slides down the wall slowly, his shirt riding up and being pressed against the cold in the process. It’s kinda nice on his constantly feverish body.

He brings his knees up to his chest so he can rest his forehead against them, and he brings his arms over his head. He’s just so _tired_ all the time. Keith shrinks further on himself at the thought, and now he has the sudden urge to hide under his blankets and never leave. That’d be nice.

Keith doesn’t get up.

And then is promptly scared shitless when Allura’s voice sounds quite loudly over the comms. _“Paladins, please meet at the bridge as soon as possible.”_ She repeats the message once more before her voice fades away and Keith is left with the constant whirring of the ship.

Reluctantly, he heaves himself off the floor of his room. He drags himself across, plucks his jacket off its hook, and shoulders it on as he lets the door close behind him.

* * *

“Paladins,” Allura begins in a steady voice, her hands laced in front of her abdomen neatly. Keith keeps his eyes trained on one spot on the floor, his vision swimming as he forgets to blink. Pidge snaps her fingers not so discreetly in front of Keith’s face. He startles, stepping back in surprise slightly, and Pidge snickers good-naturedly. Keith looks around to see Hunk and Lance giving him worried looks. Allura has her lips pursed to the side and she finally decides to continue.

“We have received a distress signal from the planet Balrog,” Allura says simply. “We’ll be arriving there in about fifteen doboshes.” They all nod curtly, and Allura gives them the signal to head to their hangars.

Keith feels like he wants to die.

* * *

Keith stays close behind Hunk as he maneuvers around the planet. Lance and Pidge are somewhere across the small, dry planet. It reminds him intensely of the cliff-ridden desert land of Arizona, and Keith’s stomach turns. The desert just stirs up bitter-sweet memories of his dad and waiting in his shack for a year, waiting for Shiro.

He mindlessly takes down a couple of Galra fighter jets with Hunk at his side. The rest of the fight Keith barely even remembers happening, besides some whoops from Lance and Hunk tried to talk to him at some point.

Honestly, it was just like any other fight he’s had.

Now he’s sitting atop Red, stroking his hand along her muzzle. She purrs lowly in the back of his mind, and Keith watches as a parade goes on from below. There are bright red, blue, and purple lights, contrasting with the dull grey desert around. Keith can barely see Lance’s armor under the violet-hued lighting, but he can definitely hear him. He then spots Hunk lifting Lance up before placing him on his shoulder, and Keith can’t help but let his lips lift slightly.

Keith taps his fingers rhythmically against the metal, his body growing restless. He’d rather just stay up here and observe, but everything else about him has the urge to move around. Do _something_. The “fight” had barely registered in his mind so that barely qualified as something fun. He looks down at Red’s glossy finish, the bright lights reflecting off of the paint before looking back down below him. The peach colored sun is melting over the horizon, beautifully bright blues and purples dancing around the light. Keith sighs heavily as he heaves himself off Red’s muzzle and as gracefully as he can jetpacks himself down to the surface.

Dust from the sand explodes from his feet as he lands, little sand clouds swirling around him. The sound of the parade is unbearably loud from this close, and social anxiety is already twisting in his stomach. However, he pushes forward into the parade (which is slightly reminiscent of Carnival in Rio - not that he’s ever been), just for a distraction.

“Hey, Keith!” A familiar voice calls from behind him. Keith turns to Lance to see the blue paladin draped in Balrogan clothing. “Didn’t think you’d come down here,” he yells over the bustling city noise and music, “how ya doin?” Keith shrugs, and Lance seems relatively satisfied with that answer. “The Balrog dudes are pretty freaking awesome, you were missing out!”

“Have you even met me?” Keith asks with a slight twinge of sourness in his tone. Lance snorts before suddenly grabbing Keith by his elbow. Keith yelps in surprise before trying to yank himself away, but Lance has a surprisingly strong grip.

“Where are taking me?” Keith hisses. Lance doesn’t answer until he’s in a more secluded area of the party, and he sits down on the sandy ground. He pats beside him, signaling for Keith to sit, and he reluctantly does so.

Lance leans back on his arms, a thin scarf sliding down his arm. Keith leans back to be in line with him, the sound of the parade distant. “So… is this better?” Lance asks. Keith purses his lips before nodding once Lance looks at him.

“Y’know… we’re pretty worried about you, man,” Lance begins cautiously.

“You don’t need to be, I’m _fine_ ” Keith replies, his tone to insistent. 

Lance scoffs, and annoyance bubbles in Keith’s chest. “Leave it to Keith, the most stubborn man in the universe, to deny missing his best friend. Fuck, Keith, you don’t need to pretend you can’t feel things. We know you’re unstable. Of course, this was gonna affect you worse than a normal person.” Lance has turned back to watching the sky before him.

“You’re making it sound like there’s something wrong with me,” Keith mutters.

“You’re a fucking _orphan_ with anger issues, there _is_ something wrong with you - “

“Gee, thanks.”

“Lemme finish,” Lance says, holding up a finger. “It’s not a bad thing. There is something wrong with you Keith, and that’s not _bad_. We all have something wrong with us. That’s what makes us human. But you’re the only one here that won’t admit that.” Lance’s sharp ocean blue eyes bore holes into Keith’s, and the latter swallows thickly at the words.

Sighing heavily, Lance’s gaze softens, his voice low. “Keith, you’re allowed to have things wrong with you. You are allowed to be upset. You shouldn’t feel like you have to hide those things from us.” Keith bites the inside of his lip, rubbing his thumb over his index finger.

“It just… really sucks,” Keith starts with uncertainty. Lance tilts his head to get a better look at Keith’s face, and it suddenly feels like he’s performing. “I just - Shiro went on the Kerberos mission, and I was alone. And then I thought he _died_ , and so I thought I would be alone forever. I wasted away in a shitty shack in the desert for a fucking year only for Shiro to crash land back at the Garrison. I finally had him back. And now I can’t help but think…” Keith hangs his head low, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Maybe I’m supposed to be alone,” Keith whispers.

Keith can hear Lance’s breath hitch after he says this, so he peers through his overhanging dark bangs to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes. “Keith,” he begins.

“I don’t need your pity,” Keith hisses before lifting himself off the ground. Lance immediately panics, spouting frantic gibberish, similarly to how Pidge and Hunk freaked out when Keith tried to leave earlier. Lance grabs Keith’s hand, wrapping his fingers tightly around Keith’s.

“ _Lance_.”

“Keith,” Lance says earnestly. Keitb averts his gaze from Lance, instead staring at their interlocked hands. “You are _not_ alone.” 

Keith doesn’t answer.

Lance gives Keith’s hand a firm shake. “Keith, look at me,” Keith looks up. “You are not alone, at _all_. If you ever feel alone, just come to me so I can remind you, you’re not.” Keith’s heart drops to his stomach in that weird way it does when he’s happy. He can’t think of a time Lance has been this serious with him.

“I,” Keith starts, his voice completely broken. “I… uh… thanks.”

“Nice job, Keith, you finally thanked someone!” Lance is wearing his oh-so-familiar shit-eating grin, and Keith yanks his hand out of Lance’s grasp.

“Fuck off,” Keith hisses before turning around.

“Wait wait wait, I was joking don’t leave!” Lance wraps his illegally long arms around Keith’s legs, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. Keith whips around to start kicking Lance’s arms off him, the two yelling at each other until they’re both detached.

“Okay, okay, I’m off,” Lance groans as Keith still kicks his forearms. Lance plops back down into a sitting position on the ground, Keith sitting down beside him. The two sit in comfortable silence with one another once they start to calm down, watching the sun become one with the dark horizon. The warm and cool hues swim around in the same ocean of the sky, the sun across being the center of it.

“I wasn’t kidding about what I said earlier,” Lance says quietly, his voice sweet and soft. Keith turns to him silently with a questioning raised eyebrow, and Lance keeps his eyes trained on the star. “I’ll be here for you, Keith. And it doesn’t have to be in that stupid, cheesy way. If you want someone you can chew out, scream at, fight with, I’m right here. You’re not alone, okay?” Lance finally looks at Keith, his eyes half-lidded and warm. Keith allows his lips to lift in a smile, Lance returning it with a teeth-filled grin.

Lance turns back to look at the sky once more, to admire the sun.

Keith is admiring something different.


End file.
